


【守望先锋/Overwatch】【麦76无差/粮食向】I am damaged Song!Fic 一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I Am Danaged, M/M, Songfic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 麦子去辞职，杰克允许了





	【守望先锋/Overwatch】【麦76无差/粮食向】I am damaged Song!Fic 一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 作者警告：  
> 1、剧情碎片化，情感描写也碎片化  
> 2、BE发展警告.........？  
> 3、可能有轻微的R76背景暗示 【185组什么的，当然拆不开啊！】  
> 4、全文1500字+

**正文：**  
  
       “指挥官。”麦克雷走了进来。  
  
      莫里森从文书中抬起头看向他。他已经太累了，这些文书似乎永远都没有批阅完的一天，但他还是放下手中的纸笔，尽可能挤出了个微笑。天啊，他甚至已经感受不到脸上的肌肉了。他上次睡觉是什么时候来着，还有上次有人叫他“杰克”，而不是“指挥官”的时候…….  
  
      “莫里森！”麦克雷见到眼前的人走神后又喊了一声。  
  
      “有什么事吗，”莫里森终于回过神来了。他搓了把脸，决定待会儿无论秘书再带来多少文件他都要去休息一下。士兵强化计划可不是为批文件而设的。“杰西？”  
  
       麦克雷盯着他一会儿后终于下定了决心。他把手上的东西放在了莫里森的办公桌上。  
  
       是维和者。   
  
  
       “杰西，如果你想换装备的话，去找小加或是托比昂，我是说…….”  
  
       “不，”他看着被打断的莫里森顿了一会儿后决定换一个称谓，“杰克，我要退出暗影守望。”  
  
      “什么？”莫里森觉得他一定是睡眠不足所以产生幻听了。  
  
       “我要退出。”麦克雷重复了自己的请求。“不管你们是要把我送回监狱，还是要把我崩掉，我选择退出。”  
  
        莫里森眨了眨眼。“你问过小加了吗？”  
  
        麦克雷没有回答。现在暗影守望正忙得不可开交，他的老大是绝对不会让他辞职的。他要离开，就一定要通过莫里森。  
  
       “是吗……”莫里森读懂了他的表情。他终于放下了笔，然后下意识咬住了自己的拇指。这是少数他在经历了这么久的指挥官生涯后还保留的习惯之一。  
  
       麦克雷看着莫里森抓紧了自己的维和者，但指挥官考虑的时间明显比他预料的要短得多。当然，一个小兵的请辞，大概也不需要指挥官花太多时间。  
  
       “可以。”  
  
        但麦克雷从没想过这个请求这么容易就被通过了。他以为莫里森会驳回他，而他会在辩驳好个回合后获得有条件的休假或是被扭送回暗影守望总部，让莱耶斯定夺他的惩罚。  
  
       莫里森打了个哈欠站了起来。他真的得离开这个地方一会儿了。  
  
     “你可以带上这个。”他点点桌面暗示了麦克雷还握着的那把左轮手枪，“鉴于你的身份，我不能把你插进证人保护计划里。这以后可能还会用得上。但你不能带走子弹。我会去跟小加说。”  
  
       该死。  
  
       麦克雷抓住了杰克的胳膊。  
  
     “你就没什么要问的吗？”  
  
       杰克挠了挠脑袋。该死，这个家伙都快要五十岁了，在非公众场合里的表现却依然羞涩得像是个大孩子。  
  
       “我知道。”麦克雷愣住了。“当初把你加入暗影守望候选名单的时候我就在想，你这么有天赋，还那么年轻。你不应该在监狱里待一辈子。现在也是，你们年轻人不应该沦为我们这些老头的工具，也不应该成为我们的牺牲品。”  
  
       “你知道。”  
  
        没错。莫里森和莱耶斯日益严重的分歧已经让守望先锋和暗影守望都笼上了紧张的氛围。昔日亲密战友间的反目的确让人唏嘘，但围观者也需要有命才能同情这对被现实拆散的双子星。守望先锋的人都有公职，抽不开身，所以他们大多都已经站好队。而麦克雷这样的“非编制人员”则大多想要离开这个泥淖。  
  
       “我和小加都太老了，”莫里森的眼里一闪而过的失落，是在回忆他们的曾经吗？“但你们还有机会……”  
  
       “你为什么不阻止！？”该死，麦克雷居然还以为这个老好人指挥官是因为不清楚局势才走到这一步的。  
  
       “我们都太老了。”莫里森只是笑着再重复了一遍。他想了一下又加了一句，“但我还是可以帮你们 _缓解一下压力_ 的。”  
  
         现在莫里森的表情让麦克雷产生了带他一起逃离这片沼泽的冲动。他们可以一走了之，把这个烂摊子丢给那群想要干涉的人。他们可以在公路上狂飙，在家里疯狂做////爱，带着狗到田地里劳作。到他们被守望先锋或是暗影守望找到前，他们都可以忘掉这些槽心事。  
  
        “快走吧，就说是我私底下派的任务，”莫里森拍了拍麦克雷的肩膀后敲着肩膀走向了暗影守望的方向。“小加一定气死了，但我会帮你拖一会儿。你尽可能走远点吧，不要回头。”  
  
        麦克雷看着莫里森的背影握了几下拳。但守望先锋的指挥官，应该不会面临很大危险的，对吧，最多就被解职送回老家。  
  
        他跑着从反方向离开了。  
  
———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：
> 
> 1、后来麦爹在酒馆里看到总部爆炸的新闻后，他才知道所谓的“缓解压力”是什么意思。X  
>  2、今天本来是想翻些短漫然后就去复习/做作业的，但授权没下来，又被人怂恿了......... 【请一定要好好学习！！！！】  
>  3、反正就，在油管上看到了这首歌R76版的手绘短篇，但看完ALC后我脑子里想的居然是麦76  
>  4、这个差不多应该也可以当二次同人吧（虽然严格来说算Inspiring），但…..不知道呢，放走麦爹应该在麦76麦里算是经典桥段吧……….？  
>  5、感谢 @第八十八号仓库 和 @天宫先生 的鼓励哈哈哈哈哈  
>  6、然后赞美一下死星太太QwQ  
>  7、而且，抱歉啊，5次求婚还要再拖一会儿Orz 【才不会说是我自己都忘了大纲了呢x】  
>  8、啊，放一波群宣。ALC的完整初版翻译会先放在群里哦【传送门：618862564】


End file.
